Upgrade
by RemnantTanith
Summary: Winry is upgrading Ed's automail. They're alone... in her bedroom... you get the idea. Edwin. One Shot. M for sexual content


"Ah!" Edward yelled as the nerves in his stump were reconnected with his auto-mail, "Warn me when you do that!"

"But then you tense up and you have to be relaxed." Winry retorted as she bent his leg at the knee to test the joint

Ed looked down at her from where he lay on the table just as she bent over him to check his knee attachments, giving him a clear view down her top. Heat rose in his cheeks and he quickly looked away.

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon…" he muttered to himself

"What are you murmuring about?" Winry asked, as she finished tightening a loose screw

"Magnesium, Aluminium, Sulphur, Phosphate…" he continued, hiding his face as his blush slowly faded.

"I'll never understand you alchemists." She muttered, then grabbed his hand and pulled him up into a sitting position.

Ed bent his knee and flexed his toes, testing the new leg

"Just don't go breaking it." She warned

Edward looked around, only now taking in his surroundings. "Why did we have to do this in your bedroom?"

"My workshops a bit of a mess, I had some new pieces arrive and was playing around with them." She said excitedly, "You'll find that this metal is lighter than before but still just as strong, so you should get accustomed to the weight."

"Hm" he murmured, testing the weight of his leg. "I'll have to walk around a bit to get used to it."

"Ok but first, your arm, lie back down." She ordered

He obeyed and lay back down with his arm out, staring at the ceiling while she removed the screws. He sucked in his breath as she disconnected the nerves and removed his arm, replacing it with the new and improved model.

"Tell me when you're about to connect the nerves."

"Ok fine, on three, one... " There was a click of metal and Edward gave a short cry as the nerves connected.

"You said on three." He complained

"Did I? Woops." Winry said sarcastically, then busied herself with tightening the screws.

As she leant over him to check his shoulder, a stray strand of hair fell out from beneath her bandana, gently trailing across his bare chest. She was so close he could smell her, the sweet vanilla and lavender of her hair and perfume, mixed with the faint smell of motor oil.

"Winry." He said quietly

"Hm?" she replied, raising her head to meet his gaze, their faces just inches apart.

Ed lifted his head and their lips met, she jerked her head back, taken by surprise at his sudden move.

Edward seemed to have only just realised what he had done. "I… uh…" he stumbled, unable to form a sentence.

Winry stared at him in shock, then laughed.

Ed looked confused and embarrassed

"Well it's about time" Winry said. then leaned over and kissed him deeply on the mouth. He sighed with relief and moved a hand to her waist, pulling her in closer, she fell into his lap as he sat up wrapping his other arm around her.

Their lips parted and Winry smiled, she had wanted to do that for so long, and Ed's grin told her that he felt the same.

She wrapped a hand into his golden hair and pulled him into another kiss. He slid a hand down her back, it traced along her butt and then grasped her thigh, repositioning her legs so that she was straddling him. Through her clothes she could feel his excitement, and she thought it unfair that he was the only one in his underwear. She pulled at her bandana, letting her hair fall out in long golden waves.

With one metal hand still on her thigh, Ed moved the other one up her back and held the back of her neck, hungrily pulling her into him. He poked his tongue into her mouth and her lips parted, letting him in.

Winry felt a shiver of excitement down her spine as Ed's tongue explored her mouth, and she met him with her own. He let out a small moan that made her smile. She broke the kiss just long enough to pull her shirt over her head, Ed's eyes grew wide at the sight of her breasts, barely contained by her black bra. It was a pure coincidence that she was also wearing the matching underwear.

Edward held Winry and rolled, pinning her to the table with his body weight as he planted kisses down her neck to her collarbone and then lower to her chest where he sucked gently at the soft skin, leaving a hickey that Winry didn't think she would be able to explain later.

Winry let out a soft moan as he fondled her breasts, Edward had never heard her make a sound like that before, and he wanted to hear it again. He continued his trail of kisses down her stomach stopping below her bellybutton as he pulled her pants off Ed placed a kiss on the outside of her panties.

Winrys breathing got faster as Ed pulled her underwear down, his hands trailed up her body to cup her breasts as he moved his head between her leags. He froze as Winry grabbed at his head, had he taken it too far? But instead, she pushed him into her, and with a smile he sucked and licked every inch of her, Winry gasped at the contact and began to let out small moans as Ed moved his tongue, unsure about what he was doing, but enjoying the effects it was having on her. She arched her back and moaned, and Ed knew he was doing something right.

He moved his body slowly up hers, rubbing against her and enjoying the skin on skin contact. He kissed her again and reached around her back to unhook her bra, she shrugged it off then looked at him.

"My turn." She said with a coy grin

He cocked his head as she pushed him away, he was confused up until the point where she knelt before him, tugging his boxers down, realisation came to him as she stroked his growing erection, he bit his lip to keep back a moan of ecstasy, one that escaped his lips once she had taken him into her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth. Ed knew this was her first time but even so, with skills like that he had to wonder…

Every sensation was pure bliss and he never wanted it to end, looking down at the beautiful head of blonde hair bobbing back and forth as she licked and stroked. He could feel the momentum building but he didn't want this to end, at least not like this.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up to meet him.

"I need you. Now." He said, then before she could respond he was kissing her and backing her up onto the bed, they fell down together and he pinned her down.

He placed his raging erection between her legs, Winry reached down and positioned him then he moved in slowly, just the tip. She let out a small gasp and he looked at her worryingly.

"It's ok." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his lips down to met hers.

He pushed in a little more and a small squeal escaped her lips, he couldn't contain himself any longer and pushed the full length of his member inside of her, Winry cried out but was silenced as Ed kissed her again.

"I'm ok." She whispered "It was just a surprise, you're not so little after all."

Ed grinned with triumph.

They lay still for a moment before Ed started moving. She groaned as he pulled out and re-entered her, her back arched, pressing her breasts into his face. Ed sucked at the skin and licked around the tender area of the nipple, before taking it into his mouth and biting gently, all while continuing to thrust in and out.

Winry's small gasps soon turned to loud moans of pleasure as Ed moved within her. "Ed… ward." She cried out, placing a hand on his cheek and guiding his face back up to hers where their lips met. They could taste each other, and they could taste themselves on the others tongue, their essences mixed into one.

Winry moaned into his mouth as Ed continued, the pace becoming harder and faster as he drew near climax, but he wasn't quite ready to end it yet. He pulled out and turned her over, raising her ass into the air and taking her from behind. Winry gasped in shock at the sudden change, and at Eds confidence, then gripped at the bed sheets as Ed continued, his thrusts becoming deeper and more furious. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her in as he pounded away, her breath coming in short gasps.

Her breasts shook from the force being driven into her from behind and she was pushed down into the the bed, Winry raised her ass higher into the air, pressing it backwards into Ed, her knuckles white from gripping the bed sheets.

Ed knew he was close, but he wanted to finish with her, looking into her eyes. He leaned forward and reached around to cup her breasts, then guided her up so they were both on their knees. He kissed her neck roughly and then twisted her around to face him. But just as he was about to push her down onto her back, Winry got the same idea.

Ed fell to his back and watched with delight as Winry straddled him and began to move in slow circles, grinding against him. He placed his hands on her hips and guided her as she moved up and down. His head rolled back in pleasure. "Winry I'm..."

She fell forward, placing her hands on his chest to hold herself up. "Ed..." she moaned.

With one final burst of adrenaline. Ed sat up and hugged her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and moving with her.

"Im... I'm..." Winry stammered between gasps. Then Ed felt her shake on top of him as she orgasmed, that was the final straw for him and he came with her. They cried out each others name as they both felt the flood of ecstasy fill their bodies.

Tired and exhausted, they fell back on to the bed with a thud. Winry rested her head on Eds chest, looking up at him with a grin.

"Well, I was wondering when this would finally happen." She said with a grin

"You mean we could have done this sooner?!"


End file.
